1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen analyzer for analyzing a sample using a cooled reagent.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known specimen analyzers provided with a reagent refrigerator for cooling reagent within an accommodated reagent container, wherein the specimen analyzer analyzes specimens using the reagent cooled within a reagent refrigerator (for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0004057). The reagent refrigerator disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0004057 is configured to accommodate a reagent container within a reagent case that is cooled by Peltier element, and cool the reagent within the reagent container by circulating the air within the reagent case via a circulation unit, the reagent case being formed of a material that has excellent thermal conductivity, such as aluminum or the like.
The reagent refrigerator disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0004057 readily generates condensation, particularly in the reagent case, because the reagent case has high thermal conductivity and is cooled by a Peltier element. Hence, when the user sets a reagent container in the reagent case, there is concern that the reagent container may come into contact with the side walls and the like of the reagent case causing condensation water to adhere to the reagent container. Condensation water adhering to the reagent container may interfere with the reading of the barcode label adhered to the reagent container, and there is further concern that condensation water may penetrate into the reagent container.